Just Missing You
by kRieZt
Summary: WARNING! YAOI. don't like, don't read! Tezuka dapet telepon dari adiknya Tachibana, kalau kakaknya itu seharian merengut dan gak mau keluar kamar. ada apa gerangan? first Fic rated M, R&R please for better quality in the future...thanks...


**Just Missing You  
**

By : kRieZt

Pairing : Tachibana/Tezuka (pengen coba yang lebih berani…_rawr~!_)

Summary : 1st year in High school era (ya, anggep aja begitu). Tezuka dapet telepon dari adiknya Tachibana. Kasih kabar kalo kakaknya itu sakit. Tezuka datang untuk menjenguk, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tachibana beneran sakit? Atau ada yang lain…?

Disclaimer : Viva forever, Konomi-sensei…^^

Warning : Tezuka's POV. (hard)YAOI, SMUT, though it's not very explicit. Don't like, don't read! I've warned you this time. Bagi yang ndak suka pairing ini, tidak disarankan untuk membaca karena akan menimbulkan gangguan jiwa yang amat sangat berbahaya. Ini Fic pertama dengan rating M. kalo gak bagus, ya maap2 aja coz baru nyoba…Gotta try in English someday…_*dilindes mesin giling*_

_

* * *

_

"Aku pulang…"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 p.m, dan aku baru tiba di rumah. Menjadi anak SMA itu cukup melelahkan. Meski baru tahun pertama, tetapi kegiatan akademis maupun non akademis sudah mulai memenuhi jadwalku.

"Kunimitsu, sudah pulang?"

"Ya, baru saja."

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ada pelajaran tambahan. Mana Ayah dan Kakek?"

"Seperti biasa, di taman belakang. Cepatlah ganti baju, lalu makan malam."

"Aku tidak lapar, Kaa-san. Nanti saja makannya."

Aku langsung naik ke kamar karena rasa lelah ini sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku meletakkan tasku di samping meja belajar. Kemudian tanpa melepas seragamku dulu, aku langsung melempar diriku ke tempat tidur.

_Ring…ring…_

Baru aku memejamkan mataku 5 menit, aku dikejutkan dengan suara ponselku yang berbunyi dalam tasku. Dengan sangat malas aku bangun dan menerima teleponnya.

"Kunimitsu desu."

_~Ano, Tezuka-san ka. Ini Ann~_

"Pantas saja aku tidak kenal dengan nomernya. Ya, Ann. Ada apa?"

_~Bisakah kau datang ke rumah sekarang? Ini masalah onii-chan.~_

"Ada apa dengannya?"

_~Sejak tadi pagi dia menolak untuk keluar kamar. Sehari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah, padahal banyak kegiatan yang harus dikerjakan di sekolah.~_

"Dia sakit?"

_~Sepertinya begitu. Sudah kucoba segala cara, tapi dia tetap tidak mau bicara. Aku mohon datanglah sekarang untuk menemaninya.~_

"Menemaninya? Memangnya kau sendiri akan ke mana?"

_~Aku akan pergi ke rumah temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Ayah dan ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Aku khawatir meninggalkannya sendirian. Jadi…tolong ya? Sekali ini saja aku merepotkanmu.~_

"Aku akan tiba di sana 1 jam lagi."

Ini tidak biasanya terjadi di antara kami. Kalau Tachibana sakit, kadang dia hanya mengabari lewat telepon atau pesan singkat. Dia tidak pernah minta dikunjungi, meski kadang aku memaksa karena aku khawatir jika dia tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Sejak masuk SMA, aku dan dia memang jarang bertemu. Kami sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, Melepas rindu (halaahh…) hanya bisa dilampiaskan lewat telepon.

Meski aku belum bisa membayar rasa lelahku, aku memaksakan diri ini mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah. Aku bilang pada ibuku akan mengunjungi temanku yang sakit. Kalau sampai larut, aku akan menginap di rumah temanku. Aku lega ibuku tidak menaruh rasa curiga padaku. Aku berjanji pada Ann akan tiba di rumahnya satu jam lagi.

~_Satu jam kemudian~_

Ini yang kedua kalinya aku datang ke rumah Tachibana. Waktu pertama datang, dia mengenalkanku pada keluarganya, terutama adiknya yang pada akhirnya mengetahui adanya keganjilan di antara kami. Tachibana menyuruhnya merahasiakan ini dari siapa saja, termasuk teman-teman klub tenisnya di Fudomine dulu.

"Tezuka-san, silakan masuk."

"Maaf menunggumu lama, Ann. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia tidak mau diajak bicara. Dari tadi merengut saja."

"Apa dia tahu kalau aku akan datang?"

"Aku sudah bilang padanya, tetapi dia tidak menanggapinya."

"Begitu? Apa kau sudah akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, temanku sudah menelponku tadi. Maaf ya, Tezuka-san. Aku terpaksa menghubungimu karena…"

"Tidak masalah. Hati-hati di jalan." ^^;

Sekarang di rumah ini, hanya ada aku seorang, dan Tachibana yang sedang berada di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. _Tenanglah, Tezuka…_Aku bersikap seolah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Tachibana Kippei sebelumnya. Aku memberanikan diri naik ke kamarnya, berharap dia tidak memberikan reaksi yang sama kepada Ann tadi.

"Tachibana, kau di dalam?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Aku mendapati Tachibana sedang duduk bersandar pada _head_ tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak mengenakan atasan untuk menutupi badannya (wuoh! Sexy…!). Satu kakinya ditekuk untuk meletakkan tangannya yang sedang memegang ponsel. Berkali-kali dia membuka dan menutup ponselnya yang berbentuk _flip_. Dia tahu aku datang, tetapi dia tidak menyapaku sama sekali.

"Tachibana, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm."

"Aku menerima telepon dari adikmu. Katanya hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah, dan kau menolak untuk keluar kamar."

"…"

"Tachibana…"

"Kunci pintunya, Tezuka."

_Deg!_

Jantungku serasa mau berhenti setelah tadi berdetak sangat cepat saat masuk ke kamar Tachibana. Ditambah lagi dia menyuruhku mengunci pintunya. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Aku mencoba menganalisa dalam otakku mengenai kondisinya hari ini. Dia sama sekali tidak memandangku. Dia tidak tersenyum, atau menyapaku seperti biasa. Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Setelah aku mengunci pintu kamarnya, aku menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tachibana?"

"…"

"Kau sakit?"

"Kemarilah, Tezuka."

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah, duduk denganku."

Aku menurutinya. Karena kalau aku tidak menurutinya, mungkin saja dia bisa marah besar. Aku pindah dari kursi ke pinggir tempat tidurnya. Namun, baru aku mau duduk, tanganku dipegang olehnya dengan erat.

"Tidak di situ, tapi di sini."

Dia menunjuk ke pinggangnya. Gawat! Aku sangat yakin sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Permintaannya sudah semakin aneh, dan aku terpaksa menurutinya lagi. Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di pangkuannya. Aku membelah kakiku di kedua sisi badannya. (ngerti khan maksudnya? Ya bayangin aja duduknya kayak gimana…) Sekarang kami berhadapan. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski sebenarnya ketegangan sudah melanda seluruh tubuhku.

_Oh…_

_Aku merasakan 'itu' tegang di bawahku_…

Aku berusaha menepis pemikiran aneh-aneh dari kepalaku. Aku berusaha memusatkan pikiranku kepada keadaan Tachibana yang sama tidak jelasnya dengan otakku.

Tachibana lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan kami jadi sangat dekat sekarang. Matanya menatapku dalam. Kedua tangannya memegang lenganku kiri dan kanan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dia mengatakan sesuatu sambil berbisik di telingaku. Suaranya yang pelan itu justru membuatku merinding. (sama…!) _*dipentung satpam*_

"Buka bajumu, Tezuka…"

^0^!

"Tachibana…apa yang…?"

"Buka bajumu." _*serius*_

Baik, daripada terjadi keributan, sekali lagi aku menuruti kata-katanya. Sedikit ragu, aku membuka kaosku dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Tetapi reaksiku selanjutnya adalah mendekap diriku sendiri karena _terus terang_ aku malu ketika kedua mata Tachibana memandangku tubuhku begitu serius. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit ketegangan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya, dan dia berusaha mengendalikan ketegangannya.

Dia seperti seekor singa yang lapar…(hhaaaauuummm…! Apa lah ini!) _*dilempar ke kandang singa*_

"Kenapa menutup badanmu, Tezuka? Buka."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?"

GRAB!

Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara sedikit pun. Dia tidak suka aku menutup tubuhku, dengan paksa dia menarik tanganku dan kembali membuka tubuhku. Aku menutup kedua mataku, aku jadi merasa takut sekarang. Kedua tanganku nyaris tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan dipakai untuk memberontak saja tidak bisa. Apa karena aku terlalu tegang? Atau genggaman tangan Tachibana yang lebih kuat?

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, Tezuka."

"Tetapi kau membuatku takut!"

"Oh ya?"

"Tachibana…"

"Tahan bicaramu, Tezuka. Aku belum selesai."

"…"

"Menunduklah."

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Tachibana lalu menarik kacamataku dengan mulutnya (wow!), dan menjatuhkannya ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tanganku, dia menciumku. Aku masih tidak bisa membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke mulutku. Tetapi entah kenapa dia seperti mengirim mantra penenang dan akhirnya aku membuka mulutku. Lidah kami bertemu, ciuman ini semakin dalam dan bernafsu. Suhu tubuhku agak naik sekarang, dan bisa kurasakan kalau wajahku merona karenanya.

"Tachi…bana…"

"Ne, Tezuka. Aku ingin melihatmu 'menyentuh' dirimu sendiri di pangkuanku."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau belum pernah 'menyentuh' dirimu sendiri selama ini, Tezuka? Benar-benar anak baik, aku rasa kau tidak akan melakukan hal nakal seperti itu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"…"

"Sentuhlah dirimu, Tezuka Kunimitsu…"

Tachibana mengarahkan tanganku ke kancing celana jeansku. Pandangan mataku sudah mulai tidak tetap lagi meski masih kufokuskan ke matanya. Gemetaran, aku membuka kancing dan retsleting jeansku dan meraih 'milik'ku.

(Sumpah deh, saya mau pingsan pas nulis ini!)

"Tachi…bana…"

"Lingkarkan jarimu di sini, Tezuka. Gerakkan naik dan turun, jangan terlalu cepat supaya kau bisa menikmatinya."

"Ta-tapi…lepaskan dulu tanganmu."

"Tidak, sampai kau klimaks."

Aku menghela nafas menahan marah. Aku memejamkan mataku, dan mulai melakukan sesuai dengan instruksinya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Seumur hidup, bahkan sampai aku menginjak remaja sekali pun, sampai akhirnya aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang bernama Tachibana Kippei, aku belum pernah 'menyentuh' diriku sendiri. Sekarang, dengan arahannya, aku melakukannya. Satu tangan Tachibana masih menggenggam tanganku yang lain, sementara yang satu memegang tanganku yang sedang onani (ups! Kelepasan!).

"Hmm…mh…"

"Bagus, teruskan."

"Hah…hah…ngh…!"

Aku tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Aku sudah mulai merasa tidak tenang di atas pangkuan Tachibana. Berkali-kali ingin melepaskan diri dari genggamannya, tetapi tidak bisa. Aku semakin gelisah, nafasku memburu karena rasa panas ini sudah menggeliat dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku lagi.

"Keluarkan suaramu, jangan ditahan."

"Tachibana…oh! Tachi…a~hn!"

Sesuatu keluar dari 'sana'. Tubuhku gemetar hebat, hampir kehilangan keseimbangan di atas pangkuan Tachibana. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan aku melihat bercak cairan di atas dadanya. Apa yang aku keluarkan barusan? Ini memalukan sekali! Aku mengotori badan Tachibana dengan suatu cairan yang keluar dari 'bawah sana'. (gak bisa nulis lebih luwes lagi…!)

"Ah, maaf! Tidak seharusnya…!"

"Jangan sentuh, Tezuka."

"Tapi, itu kotor…"

"Tidak, ini tidak kotor untukku. Lihatlah…"

Tachibana memainkan cairan di atas dadanya itu dengan ujung jarinya. Dan yang membuatku hampir pingsan adalah dia _menjliat_nya tanpa ragu-ragu. (OMFG!) Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan itu di depan mataku. Tetapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan membiarkan dia menciumku lagi meski aku tahu masih ada sisa cairan itu di ujung lidahnya.

(saya mulai tidak tenang juga, sodara2…)

"Kau itu _lezat_, Tezuka. Lebih dari segalanya."

"Ini tidak benar! Aku…"

"Eits! Mau ke mana, Tezuka? Jangan melarikan diri dariku, kita belum selesai."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Tidak ada pertanyaan sampai kita selesai, Tezuka."

"Maka itu cepat selesaikan, dasar Tachibana bodoh! Kau membuatku takut, kau tahu itu?" (whoa, Tezuka?)

Aku kelepasan, aku tidak bisa menahan diri ini lagi. Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, berusaha menahan titik-titik air mata di kedua sudut mataku. Aku tidak percaya akan menjadi sangat sensitif sekali malam ini. Aku ingin menangis bukan karena aku cengeng, tetapi karena aku ketakutan. Tachibana nampaknya mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Dia lalu melepas satu tangannya, menyentuh pipiku dan menarikku dalam ciumannya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya segera, Tezuka. Tenanglah dulu, kau berbicara begitu seakan ini adalah hal yang pertama untuk kita."

"Tetapi kau tidak pernah memperlakukan aku seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi wajar saja jika…!"

"Aku mengerti, jangan diteruskan. Aku janji akan menyelesaikannya. Maka itu, bekerjasamalah denganku, Tezuka."

"…Nngh…Tachi…"

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke surga sebentar lagi. Angkat badanmu di atas lututmu, Tezuka."

Demi menjaga kesimbanganku, aku meletakkan tanganku di kedua bahu Tachibana dan mulai mengangkat badanku. Sesaat aku mengangkatnya, Tachibana lalu menurunkan celana jeansku dan memasukan tangannya ke bagian 'belakang'ku. Reaksiku begitu cepat, aku terkejut dan hampir menjepit tangan Tachibana dengan kedua pahaku. 0_0!

"Ah, Tachibana!"

"Diam, Tezuka. Jangan banyak bergerak."

"Aku…aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau apa, Tezuka? Coba tenang sedikit, aku takut akan melukaimu nanti."

"Tidak mau! Tarik…tarik keluar…ah! Tachibana…"

"Tarik keluar? Kalau kau tidak mau, lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Tezuka?"

"Nngh! Hmm…mh! Tachibana…a~hn!"

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan. Kalau kau tidak mengatakan, maka aku akan tetap menikmati sisi terdalam tubuhmu dari sini, Tezuka."

"Tidak, Tachibana! Aku mohon…tarik keluar…"

(gileeee~! Gak bisa berimajinasi lebih dari ini…^^;)

Aku seperti bukan diriku malam ini. Perlakuan Tachibana yang menggila ini membuatku keluar dari zona nyamanku sendiri. Aku kehabisan nafas, keringat sudah mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Tachibana tetap memasukkan jarinya ke 'sana', malah dia memasukkan satu lagi jarinya. Ini mengejutkanku, tetapi tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan. Mencoba menarik nafas, mengumpulkan tenaga dan mulai berbicara jujur…

"Aku ingin…'kau' yang masuk, Tachibana…"

"Sekali lagi, Tezuka. Kau sudah hampir siap…"

"Aku ingin 'kau' yang masuk!" ^0^!

"Kau yang masukkan, bagaimana?" _*pingsan*_

"Aku mohon, Tachibana. Jangan suruh-suruh aku lagi! Aku sudah tidak kuat…"

"Hahaha…baiklah, aku menyerah. Karena aku juga sudah tidak kuat lagi melihatmu tak berdaya seperti ini, Tezuka. Tetap pada posisimu."

Akhirnya, tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Tachibana memasukkan 'bagian' dari dirinya yang dari tadi sudah menanti untuk melebur menjadi satu dalam tubuhku. (jeng jeng…!)

Sensasinya luar biasa, aku bahkan tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Kami bergerak bersama-sama, menyatu dalam ritme detak jantung kami masing-masing. Posisi kami masih seperti tadi. Aku di atas pangkuannya. Kedua tanganku melingkar di lehernya. Sedangkan Tachibana memegang pinggangku kuat supaya aku tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku tidak lagi bisa menahan suaraku, keluar begitu lepas dan Tachibana pun tidak menyuruhku lagi untuk diam. Sesekali aku mendengar Tachibana mendesah di dekat telingaku. Mendengar itu, aku menjadi semakin gila!

"Hah…hah! Tachibana…nngh…ah!"

"Sedikit lagi…Tezuka!"

"Tunggu…mmh! Aku juga…Tachibana…ah!"

"Tunjukkan padaku…Tezuka!"

"Tachi…ah…haah…AH!"

Aku hampir kehabisan tenaga. Seakan sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dalam tubuhku. Aku masih bertumpu pada tubuh Tachibana yang kuat memangku badanku yang sudah tidak berdaya ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku yang telanjang seluruh tubuh. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan Tachibana membantuku membuka jeans-ku.

"Tachibana, punggung dan pinggangku sakit…"_  
_

"Sepertinya aku berlebihan padamu, Tezuka."

"Ada apa denganmu, Tachibana? Adikmu menelponku, sesuatu telah terjadi padamu."

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau kesurupan?" (gubrak! Gak lagi deh, Tezuka…)

"Hahaha…kau mengira aku kesurupan, Tezuka?"

"Karena kau membuatku…!"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus sih sebenarnya. Aku hanya merindukanmu, Tezuka."

"…?"

"Aku rindu padamu, sangat rindu."

BLETAK!

(waduh, kenapa lagi nih?)

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menjitak kepala Tachibana, dan kali ini lebih keras dari biasanya. (jadi, Tezuka udah sering ngejitak Tachibana toh?) Aku marah padanya, aku ingin mengacak-acak mukanya. Kalau perlu, aku ingin membungkus dia dengan seprai yang sudah berantakan ini dan menendangnya keluar rumah.

"Kau membuatku khawatir sampai ketakutan seperti tadi, hanya karena KAU merindukan AKU?"

"Lho? Tidak salah juga khan aku mengatakan itu padamu, Tezuka?"

"Tapi tidak harus seperti ini khan caranya, Tachibana?"

"Bagaimana pun, sepanjang 'permainan' kita tadi kau merespon segala sentuhan dan kata-kataku dengan sempurna, Tezuka."

"Jangan bicara lagi!"

"Katakan padaku, Tezuka. Kau juga merindukanku khan?"

Tachibana mengatakan itu sambil memegang kedua pipiku. Aku merasa panas di wajahku, pipiku seperti terbakar mendengar penjelasan tidak bermakna darinya. Aku tidak percaya dia masih bisa berusaha menyegarkan suasana malam ini. Dia bilang merindukanku? Kalau dia tanya apa aku merindukannya, tentu saja aku juga merindukannya! Apa yang merasuki otaknya malam ini?

"Aku mau tiduran, badanku sakit semua."

Dia membantuku berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri supaya tidak terpancing emosi. Aku tahu niatnya baik, hanya saja aku masih tidak terima dengan perlakuannya yang sangat berlebih.

"Tezuka."

"…"

"Kau marah?"

"Ya."

"Ayolah, jangan marah padaku."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah?"

"Tapi kau senang khan, Tezuka?"

"…"

"Katakan kalau kau senang bisa bertemu denganku. Coba kau pikir, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

"2 bulan…lebih kurasa."

"Apa kau mampu memendam rasa rindu sampai selama itu, Tezuka? Kita hanya bisa komunikasi lewat telepon dan SMS. Menurutmu apa itu bisa membayar rasa rindu kita?"

"…"

"Tidakkah kau rindu padaku, Tezuka?"

"…Ya…"

"Jadi, intinya malam ini kau senang khan?"

"…Hn…"

"Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang seperti ini. OK, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ann akan menelponmu dan menyuruhmu datang. Dia memang sudah bilang padaku soal itu. Mungkin dia mengatakannya agak berlebihan sampai kau khawatir."

"Sekali ini aku memaafkanmu. Besok-besok kalau hal ini terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

"Ya, aku janji tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Kau membuatku banyak tingkah, kau tahu?"

"Sesekali membuatmu lebih agresif, aku rasa tidak ada ruginya."

"Memang tidak ada ruginya untukmu!"

"Hey, sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi, OK?"

Karena ulahnya ini, aku terpaksa bilang kepada ibuku kalau aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah karena temanku sakit dan dia sendirian. Memang itu kenyataannya. Dia sakit, sakit jiwa! (duh!)

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Yah, inilah hasil karya nekad saya. Semoga bisa memberi warna di dunia FF yang semakin ceria ini. Tapi kalo isinya model kayak punya saya gini, ya gak bisa bikin dunia FF lebih berwarna deh. Lha gak jelas dan ngawur gini kok?

Ditunggu comment/review-nya yak…makasih sudah mau baca…*bow*

Tachibana : tetep aja gue seneng…

Tezuka : kamu senang?

Tachibana : iya donk, kamu OK's banget, Tezuka!

Tezuka : _*ngegulung Tachibana pake seprei dan ditendang keluar dari FF tidak jelas ini*_

Penulis : kayaknya kalo mereka lagi berantem, saya milih gak ikutan deh…(-_-")


End file.
